Joni West
by 31oreveunalliV
Summary: The series revolves around the adventures of Joni West, an 11-year-old suburban girl who lives with her super-genius, 13-year-old twin brothers, Simon and Mark, in the West residence of the fictional town of Leadbelly


Disclaimer: I do not own Johnny Test or the Genderbent characters The only thing that I own is the idea for the story and anything that's in bold.

Main Characters:

[West Family]

Joannie "Joni" West - A troublesome 11-year-old girl who is the daughter of Hannah and Luke, sister of Simon and Mark and the main protagonist and antihero. She is frequently called the "kid with the flaming hair" due to having red highlights in her blond/orange hair. As well as this, she is most often seen wearing a white shirt with a hazard sign on it, a short blue dress, green cargos, white hi-top shoes with black laces, and a black watch that she rarely uses. Because she has Simon and Mark by her side, she can live any kid's dream, only to find out that some dreams aren't worth living. She is very hyperactive and often messes with her brothers inventions, causing trouble and mayhem, but just as often shows her intelligence, such as by frequently tricking her genius brothers or saving the day from the latest danger. Joni can be considered very stubborn, as she gets what she wants through deceit, blackmail or manipulation, though this becomes less frequent. She has a sense of justice and is slowly becoming more responsible, but still remains mischievous. She has crushes on John Neilson Jr, Steven Blankly and Gillian Vegan (but will always deny having any crushes). Joni hates school and doesn't study hard; she goes to great lengths to avoid doing work, often using her brothers inventions to do so, putting herself and/or others in danger. She is also shown to be skillful at running (from being chased by bullies and other villains) and inherited her mother's athletic gifts, allowing her to win a full curling scholarship in the episode "A Scholarship For Joni". Her catchphrase is "Whoa, didn't see that coming" during an unexpected event, though she also exclaims "Schpingo" when she succeeds at something. She often protects her brother Simon from Glam-Glam Girl when she tries to make Simon fall in love for with her. Joni has Scottish-Canadian ancestry as revealed in the episode "Who's Joni?". She also has the habit of saying "Go!" after saying the name of a weapon or power before using said weapon or power. Joni has an alter ego that she calls Joni X, who is a superhero who has various superpowers.

Dutchy - is Joni's anthropomorphic talking Mixed breed pet dog and best friend. Dutchy's human qualities come from one of Simon and Mark's inventions. When Mrs. and Mr. Test aren't around, Dutchy stands on her hind legs rather than all fours. Dutchy must hide her intelligence from Joni's parents because Mrs. Test forbade Simon and Mark from conducting DNA experiments. Sometimes Dutchy dresses as a human being when going out in public, usually in a shirt marked 'NOT A DOG', and she is addressed by others as Joni's "hairy friend" or "the kid with the rare hair disorder" because the minor characters' lack of intellect causes them to believe that Dutchy is a human. Dutchy can easily be bribed into assisting Joni in her adventures with steak. Her superhero name was "Super Dutchy" at first, but then changed it to "Super Pooch". It is also shown throughout the series that she knows Kung-Fu. In the episode "Joni's New BFF", she talks in front of Joni's parents and helps them solve everyday problems. Whenever she is involved in a bad situation, she tends to go crazy after she repeats her catchphrase: "I'm going to freak out now." In the episode "Dut Chay" Dutchy appears in different characters.

Simon and Mark West

The West Twins are Joni's 13-year-old genius identical twin bothers, who frequently use her as a lab rat, in their attempts to impress their neighbor, Jill Nexdor. They like her and try to make their own Jill. Even though they generally refuse to help Joni in her antics, they generally end up doing so anyway due to Joni blackmailing or manipulating them, or in exchange for Joni allowing them to use her as a guinea pig though this becomes less commonplace in the later episodes. Their hard-headed demeanor makes them gullible, and Joni tricks them on various occasions. Both twins wear traditional lab coats and harbor a deep love and obsession for the West's next door neighbor, although their attempts to attract her attention always end in failure. Both boys attend school at the Porkbelly (formally Mega) Institute of Technology.

Simon West - He has blue eyes and wears a black pants, a pair of Converse, and a blue shirt depicting a star. He has short straight red hair, and square eyeglasses. Without his glasses, he has small dots for eyes but in later episodes his eyes are like everyone else's. His eyes show strain which show he has poor vision. He tends to be more jaded and cynical than Mark, which often leads to his downfall. Simon's emotions are more extreme than his twin's, and he tends to be more impulsive. Eugenia/Glam-Glam expresses fond interest in Simon, often causing his to be used as a "bargaining chip" in her negotiations.

Mark West - He has small teal dots for eyes and often wears baggy blue jeans and sneakers with his trademark yellow moon-shirt. He has short curly red hair, and wears crescent shaped glasses. He was only seen with his glasses off in the episodes "Downhill Joni" and "Joni's Got a Wart". Mark has been shown to be more compassionate than Simon. He believes less in science and more in science fiction, which often proves to be correct, despite his twin's scorn.

Hannah "Anna" West - is the uptight, obsessive-compulsive pater familias of Joni, Simon, and Mark; She is also Luke's husband. She has blond hair, blue eyes and wears a green dress over a long sleeved yellow shirt with brown Mary Janes. Anna's two biggest obsessions are cleaning and cooking meatloaf, which the rest of the West family openly despises. She also gets distracted if she loses her shoe, and can't focus if she does, something that Joni occasionally exploits. She often wants her children to cease, or reverse, their various antics before dinner or risk long groundings. She outlaws genetic experiments in the house, which is frequently defied. She is revealed to be frugal as when she suggests a cheap camping vacation in the episode "Porta Joni" and says she hates expensive things. Her cleanliness and strictness often clashes with Joni's ways. She proclaims with pride that she has Spanish heritage and loves a Scottish hero Merida based on Doctor Alexandria Fleming who won The Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine for discovering penicillin. She is a rival of Luke. Anna's first name wasn't revealed until the episode "Joni Goes Nuts".

Luke West - is the children's workaholic father and husband of Anna. A man with Austrian heritage, he has brown hair, green eyes, wears a short light navy blue business suit, and black dress shoes. Although he usually wears a casual business suit, he is sometimes seen in a T-shirt, Hawaiian shirt. He is a lawyer, working in finance. Due to the demands of his job, Mr. West isn't seen at home as often as the rest of the family, but his family always comes first and he never misses vacations and family events, despite the fact he always manages to take his work with him one way or another. He seems to have a near mental breakdown when he is prevented from working. He has demonstrated hyperactive behavior in the past, engaging in extreme stunt-like acts in order to enter the house when the twins were tasked with keeping her outside.

Other characters:

Mrs. Black and Mrs. White - are incompetent secret agents who ask Joni, Mark, Simon, and Dutchy for help whenever they cannot handle a crisis alone. They usually use Simon and Mark West's inventions. Their names are the opposite of their appearance: Mrs. White is African-American and Mrs. Black is Caucasian. Despite first appearing as villains, they're friends to the kids on most occasions. They desire to go to Fiji for vacation. They often ask the West kids for items and have also participated in their races. Mrs. Black and Mrs. White once ran away from home as kids for the same reason Joni did, though Mrs. White skateboarded and Mrs. Black scootered away. It is also implied that they care for each other very much. Fans have described their relationship as a "very tight friendship".

Jillian "Jill" Nexdor - is a beautiful teen who obsesses Simon and Mark, but doesn't know they exist, despite having lived next door to her since they were born and having met them face to face on several occasions. She is easily frightened, although her looks obscure most of the time. Much to the ire of Joni's brothers, Jill considers Joni as her friend (whenever Jill appears when Joni is around, she shouts, "Hey, Joni!"). Due to the boys' crush, their experiments often revolve around her, on some occasions affecting her directly.

The General - is Mrs. White and Mrs. Black's boss. She is leader of the Area 51.1 army base. Loud, slightly incompetent, and forgetful, she takes action whenever the situation becomes too large for the Wests to manage, although her efforts never fare any better. She also may take action when something threatens the city's safety (such as new weaponry going haywire, or unknowingly targeting Joni and Dutchy with a robotic lake monster used by a scammer to capitalize on an old legend, although she sometimes doesn't know she is antagonizing the West kids). She is prone to overkill and rarely considers the consequences of her actions for civilians.

Steven Blankly - is an 11-year-old boy who competes and argues with Joni. If Steven defeats her, he brags about it. Joni's wins either get her into a situation or trigger comparable braggadocio. He has blonde hair with a red lightning bolt pattern, with multiple ear piercings and black pants. He has a small crush on Joni, but it is never confirmed; he keeps it hidden to continuously make fun of Joni. The crush was confirmed in the episode "Joni's Perfect Saturday", but after Anna talks to Joni, she uses the rewind clock and attempts to destroy any evidence that her crush on him exists.

Malone - is Steven's blue labradoodle dog. He only appears in Seasons 2, late Season 4, but with the name "Scruffy" in that appearance, and Season 5.

Mrs. Henrietta Teacherwoman - is Joni's teacher, who Joni believes is "out to get her". At times, she is shown to get sadistic pleasure out of punishing Joni. Mrs. Teacherwoman is always tough, but not always mean. She believes that deep down, there is a great student inside of everyone, including Joni as revealed in the episode "Joni's Bench".

Hazel Anchorwoman - is an anchorwoman for Leadbelly News. In her first appearance, she had blond hair, was thinner and younger, but later on, she had brown hair, was older, and had a different face.

John Neilson Jr. - is Joni's former crush. He is a vain, shallow, self-centered, and popular boy who is usually mean and inconsiderate to Joni and labels her a loser. He has a love-hate relationship with her, but he is too popular to express the love part.

Mayor Haley - is the Mayor of Leadbelly and is a short, woman who easily panics at the first sign of trouble, and caves under pressure. Whenever a villain appears, she swears allegiance with the villain and changes the name of the city without being asked. In the episode "Joni Zombie Tea Party" it is revealed she has a father who still lives with her and her first name is Haley.

Professor Slopsank - is the German head professor at the Mega (later Leadbelly) Institute of Technology. Due to a mishap with one of Eugenia's inventions, she lacks a right hand, and uses a robotic hand.

Tiffany "Tiff" Burnout - is a classmate of Simon and Mark and the former owner of Madame Mittens. She copied the modified genetic structure used by Simon and Mark to create Dutchy and used it on Madame Mittens, which turned her into an evil villain seeking world domination. Despite her lazy personality, she is very intelligent, as she was able to alter Madame Mittens. Her last name refers to the way she acts. Tiff returned in the episode "The Joni Express"; however, her long absence from the last two seasons resulted in Joni not remembering who she is.

Lala - is Simon and Mark's hot pink lab monkey and test subject. He has a metal hatpiece on his head, the reason for this is not explained.

Gillian Vegan - is Dark Vegan's 15-year-old son who doesn't approve of his mother's evil ways. He makes friends with Joni and twice helps her save her world. He's angry with his mother for what she does to planets and temporarily became leader of Vegandon after his debut. As of the fourth season he lives comfortably on Earth, having successfully integrated into its culture. In his second appearance, his crush on Joni is revealed. Gillian hasn't had any on-screen appearances since season 5, but Dark Vegan revealed in "Joni's No. 1 Fan" that he wants to return to Vegandon.

Mr. Vegan - is Dark Vegan's husband and Gillian's father. Like his son, he quickly adapted an Earthly lifestyle.

Lighting McQueen - is a famous actress. In her films, she can be seen with a chimpanzee. Joni is a fan and once used a virtual reality machine to get inside one of her films.

Principal Janet Goodvibes - is the principal of Joni's middle school, and likes Joni, despite her antics, which have caused large-scale destruction on more than one occasion.

Repta-Slicer - a pink-green mutant lizard, she was originally owned and created by Eugenia. She earned her name from the razors that protrude from her body; she has a chainsaw for a tongue. She excels at salsa-making. She was later let go on the Planet Razorium to cure her loneliness.

Capulet - is a talking mouse bent on world domination who always demands cheese. She was given intelligence by one of Simon and Mark's inventions and often annoys people with her speeches promoting anarchy.

Mr. Hamilton - is the father of Eugenia. He is very harsh with his daughter, and is always screaming but is calmed by smooth talk.

The Turbo Toy Force is a group of toys that were animated and given superpowers by Joni, Dutchy, Mark, and Simon to battle Nasteria. The group consists of: Steven, Nice Sweatered Benita, a toy bunny bear, a toy dragon, a chew toy, and formerly Mega Roboticle.

Mega Roboticle - Joni's red hero robot action figure that she used Simon and Mark's "Static Animator" to bring to life. Mega Roboticle is the former leader of The Turbo Toy Force who left without an explanation.

Scorchersore - began as a cute but weak Tiny'mon named CinnamonBuns and evolved later on. He is a legendary Tiny'mon that many believed didn't exist and is incredibly strong. In "Return of Joni'Mon", he gave up his power points to evolve Anna, resulting in his evolution being reversed.

Road Burn - is a blue and yellow monster truck built by Glam-Glam Girl, she has a blue chassis, diamond rims, and diamond lights; she uses it to impress Simon. But he wasn't interested in it, Glam-Glam Girl then kicks it for not winning Simon's heart, Road Burn suddenly becomes alive and knocks Glam-Glam Girl away. After seeing a poster of a monster truck rally, she follows Joni and Dutchy to the Leadbelly stadium. She is more powerful than any normal monster truck, she can crush monster trucks, withstand flame throwers and missiles, and can even push back monster trucks. She is able to breathe fire out of her mouth and chomp through vehicles. Road Burn later reforms and lets her daughter go play with Joni and Dutchy. She only appeared in the episode "Joni And The Attack Of The Monster Truck".

Villains:

Eugenia "Glam-Glam Girl" Hamilton - is the main antagonist of Joni West and admirer of Simon West, preferring to go by name of " Glam-Glam Girl" (because of her gold jewelry and watches). Most characters usually call him by her real name, which annoys her greatly. She is a billionaire. She has a big crush on Simon, who does not reciprocate her feelings. She often resorts to evil plots or blackmail to try and force him to be her boyfriend. She occasionally teams up with Joni and Dutchy to defeat the other villains. She is friends with Joni and Dutchy, despite being the main antagonist of the series. Her father punishes her for "embarrassing him" with her evil schemes. She used to attend the Mega/Leadbelly Institution of Technology, but left after her thesis ate Professor Slopsank's hand. She was allowed to return in exchange for aiding in preventing a nuclear crisis and finally admitting to missing human interaction.

Mister X and Mister Z – These boys are actually two cyborgs created by Glam-Glam Girl. They only appear in a few episodes of Season 1.

Beatrice "Betty Crumper" Randalls - is a local bully who regularly tortures the kids at Joni's school, though Joni is her favorite victim. She has a sensitive side and even keeps a rose garden. She has two dogs: a white dog called "Fluffy" and an orange dog called "Cuddles". He also has a lizard named Mrs. Chomper and a tomcat called "Crusher". She has been in the "Truancy-Mobile" several times where her name was scrawled on the wall.

The Joni Stopping Evil Force 5 is group of villains. Though they were defeated at the Earth Day carnival, they ended up helping Joni X and Super Dutchy save the Earth from Dark Vegan.

Among its members are:

Whacka - a secondary antagonist and an archenemy of Joni and Dutchy. Despite being a toymaker, she cannot stand kids and makes destructive toys in order to get rid of them, which confuses many people about her logic and sanity. She is the leader of the Joni Stopping Evil Force 5 when she later assembles Brain Freezer, Madame Mittens, Alberta, and Beekeeper into the group after she bailed the four out of prison.

Brain Freezer - is the former coffee girl at Simon and Mark's school. She is a self-proclaimed genius, with her inventions typically involving both coffee and ice. She has a "Chillachino Machine" that can freeze anything including creating armor made of ice. Even though she is immune to the blasts from her freeze gun, her "Chillachino" will still freeze her solid if she drinks it. She often makes ice-related puns. In some episodes, Brain Freezer and Madame Mittens team up to get revenge on Joni together, but only participate in game events staged by Joni. She was reformed and became beautiful from one of Simon and Mark's inventions. She thanks Joni for reforming her, but reverts to her old ways

Madame Mittens - is a secondary antagonist. She is the evil cat changed by the same genetic modifications as Dutchy by Simon and Mark's classmate Tiff Burnout. She once tried to turn the entire world into cats. Like Dutchy, she is highly intelligent but lacks Dutchy's fighting skills. She and Alberta frequently team up with Brain Freezer for revenge on Joni, but only participate in games that Joni stages.

Alberta - is Madame Mitten's maid. Alberta isn't seen hating Joni, but she was forced into the squad to take care of Madame Mittens. She actually hates her job and considers quitting. She admits that she keeps the job because of the benefits. She's shown to be quite friendly and respectable to The West Family.

Zizrar - is the Queen of the Mole People who lives underground and often attempts to take over the world only to fail due to her intense aversion to light. She is the first villain Joni ever fought, but does not make as many appearances as other villains. She later replaced Beekeeper on the Joni Stopping Evil Force 5 after Beekeeper reformed. She is reformed after a plan to steal the Porkbelly Library and Joni agrees to get her library books.

Dark Vegan - is one of the main antagonists and is Joni's arch-rival. She is the ruler of Vegandon, a seemingly utopian planet composed completely of vegans, which at first appear peaceful and well-meaning, but in reality, they go to other planets and steal their resources. She tries to do this to Earth twice. The second attempt pits him and his army against Joni, Dutchy, and the Joni Stopping Evil Force 5. After her second attack, she and her family were left stranded on Earth much to the ire of Vegan, but to the pleasure of her family. Although Joni eventually helps her to return to Vegandon, she returns again to Earth after discovering her planet was incapable of producing her new favorite food: toast. She has a mind-control power which works only on dumb people. She can levitate objects using the "Vegan Force". She is a spoof of both Darth Vader from the Star Wars franchise and Dark Helmet from Spaceballs.

The Tickler - is Wacka's twin sister. She has blue hair and mechanical arms. Unlike her sister, she was more evil and serious and was able to weaken Joni's chances of defeating her by kidnapping Simon and Mark and taking their weapons so Joni and Dutchy couldn't fight back. However, with Alberta's help, she was defeated by the West kids.

Blast Mustard - is the main (and later false) protagonist in the Tiny'Mon games and anime. Blast Mustard dreams of becoming the World's Greatest Tiny'Mon Master. She always takes the first words of what people say, mistaking them as Tiny'Mon. Blast Mustard is a parody of Ash Ketchum from the anime Pokémon.

Edd - Blast Mustard's human companion, which is always encouraging and supporting her. She is similar to Max from Pokémon due to both being children characters that accompany the protagonist and don't often use their creatures.

Kadoomerang: Blast Mustard's Tiny'Mon. An anthropomorphic turtle.

Baboomerang: Blast Mustard's Tiny'Mon. The evolution of Kadoomerang. She appeared as an anthropomorphic baboon. She wore armor, a belt, and a diaper.

Badias: Blast Mustard's Tiny'Mon. Its name is a pun of the slang term "badass" and the "Pokémon" Latias.

Jacklyn the Dog Catcher - is the local dog catcher who (unwittingly) antagonizes the West kids and Dutchy. She tries to capture Joni when she is a dog, and the boys when they are lions. She later tries to capture Dutchy.

The Lunch Man - is the lunch many at Leadbelly Middle School who has greenish skin and speaks in a German accent. He can be very cruel when students don't eat his food.

Author's Note:

Hope you all enjoy this

Really sucks Johnny Test got cancelled! ;(

Please R&R


End file.
